


Static

by KielDeJolteon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, How tf do I do this?, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, LMAO, Maybe - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KielDeJolteon/pseuds/KielDeJolteon
Summary: A person going through the circle of life. Going through ups and downs he tries to carry his own weight in a world full of pain and betrayal. it doesn't matter though, as long as he still has his friends, both near and far, close to him, everything will be alright. Or so he thought..





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Names and Usernames are changed and altered, to provide their owners some privacy.  
> Pokemon and some of the chars included owned by their respective owners.  
> This is a self-insert ok? Expect some cringe or Cliché.

His paws were shaking. It always does when he has nothing to do, especially now that he is alone, the lone jolteon couldn't wonder why. It was because of his former girlfriend, cue word 'former', He had left her after she confessed that she fell to another mon, 'At least she told me the truth..' He mused in his thoughts, remembering her face filled with regret, he couldn't get mad that time though.. The shock he went through made sure of that. It was after a few weeks that he finally became angry, realising that he had wasted all of his efforts, all of his affection, attention and love whenever they were together. He couldn't fully put the blame on her though, not ever. Deep inside he knew it was also his fault, for being too lax in their relationship, too faithful if you will. He forgot that everyone wasn't perfect, that includes the both of them, which resulted in him becoming a nervous wreck every now and then, especially when his internet connection breaks. It was his only lifeline, it helped him calm down as he chatted with people he knew, but at the same time not. He thought he was lucky when him and his former girlfriend became together, since he is a loner who spends his time reading or playing games. He is smart academically, though not as smart when it comes to people, his cheerful facade that he learnt to use ever since he was young, at the time he was just a young eevee cub who just wanted to make friends. Now though, all the past events both old and recent has caused him to develop trust issues, making him an ironic person to be with, though when he is around the people he is comfortable with he can be like a younger sibling that will continuously pester you with a good cause, or an older brother that helps you out when you are in need.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late." A feminine voice reaches his ears, causing him to whip his head to its owner, a flareon with a voluptuous body and soft, fluffy fur. "N-no it's fine…" The male stutters and trails off, causing the flareon to crease her brows as her eyes glints with concern for the nervous wreck which was her friend. "What happened now?.." She sits down next to him, droplets of water cascading from her puffy fur into his spiky own as she leaned close to him, ready to listen into his problems. "D-Don't worry.. I'll recover like always.." The jolteon presses himself to her side, "I-I just want some company.. I was just feeling lonely.." He truly felt lucky to have a caring friend like her, she was the person whom he trusts the most, despite her being friends with his former girlfriend. They've known each other for almost a decade now, ever since he stepped foot in middle school, at first she stuck close to him because of his intelligence, though later on she noticed that his demeanor towards her has changed. He became more talkative when she's around, and his mood seems to improve tenfold whenever he is with her, because of that he slowly went out of his shell, meeting their other classmates then eventually, making friends with all of them. This has made their class akin to that of a family's, each member close but at the same time not, helping each other in need, it was those times that he felt happy.

"Is that so?" The flareon's face broke into a soft smile, pulling him into a caring hug, keeping him close. "I don't have work today, so we can do what you want.." Her soft voice is soothing both to his ears and to his hyperactive mind, as he laid his head on her plush thighs, she is chubby, but he found it attractive as her figure was that of an hourglass despite having some amount of fat. He was one of the few that she could trust when alone, often wearing just a T-shirt and her underwear, sometimes even without her top clothing, knowing that he won't do anything, making him blush and avert his eyes, though she noticed him peeking at her when he thought she wasn't aware, only to look away so that he would not get caught. Despite him being both lean and lanky, she thought all of his qualities as cute while she stroked his head, the jolteon below her purring softly in content, his paws trembling less as he succumbed to her comforting ministrations. "Do you want to eat? I'm gonna buy some food." She asks him, though the jolteon only murmured softly in reply. "..noo… please don't go.. I'm too comfortable.." His statement made her giggle and roll her eyes, letting off an amused sigh. "Fine, I'll get us some pizza, hawaiian as always?" The flareon could feel him nod on her lap as she went to call the nearest pizza place and placed their order. The food would mostly go to his stomach anyways, making her wonder where it goes after most of the time, he was a glutton, that he admitted before even with his thin stature, being the one to eat the rest of the food often.

The doorbell rang and she slid herself to the side, replacing her lap with a soft pillow under his head, making him whine before he eventually calmed down after the flareon petted his head and saying that she won't be away for long, satisfying the lonely jolteon as he yawned while she opened the door, him frowning when he saw who was delivering their food. "Oh Jayce.." The flareon smiles as she took the boxes and hugged the glaceon delivery guy, who was the flareon's boyfriend that worked at the restaurant she ordered from. "Hey there babe, sup my dude." The glaceon did a half-salute, half-wave at the jolteon, who quickly hid his disappointed and forced a smile, "My shift will finish in a few hours, wanna go watch a movie hun?" "Oh sure greg!" The jolteon's mood soured when he heard that, though he made sure to keep smiling, not wanting to ruin their moment. His train of thought halted when he heard his flareon best friend call him, "Do you want to come with us?" She asked, the glaceon behind her keeping a cool expression, making him think that he was hiding his disappointment. "Oh, uh… I'll pass, I realised I have stuff to do at home.." He eventually replied, the flareon pouting, "Aww.. Alright then, hope you finish your work." She told him as he thought of a response, "U-Uh.. Don't worry! I'll make it up to you next time, sounds fair?" He smiled, hoping that it didn't looked crooked, the flareon's boyfriend smiled at him, giving him a thankful nod and a thumbs up. "You have a deal Mister, and don't you forget it!" The flareon mock growled at him, though she was smiling.

She and the glaceon went to talk outside after, leaving the jolteon inside the living room with two boxes of pizza on the coffee table, him deciding to wait for the flareon to come back inside. Minutes passed and he heard the sounds of a motorcycle fading away, followed by his friend entering a few seconds after. "Thanks for waiting for me, we got uh.. Caught up talking with each other." He nodded, understanding what she meant despite being disappointed. She took a seat next to him after that and began eating, the two eventually talking then laughing when the jolteon accidentally fails to grab a pizza with his clumsy paws,"I'll clean that up.." He mumbled as he began wiping the mess he made, his female companion helping him after laughing for some. Later on after they finished eating, they laid down on the couch, the smaller jolteon being hugged from behind with the taller fluffy flareon. The two's relationship was entirely platonic though he wished it could be more than that, he was scared that she would reject him and that it could ruin their relationship, 'Besides.. She already has a boyfriend..' He thought to himself as he sighed softly, snuggling closer to the flareon as the two slowly fell asleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was after two hours that the jolteon roused from his sleep, just in time to see his friend walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel that covered her chest down to her thighs, preserving her modesty against the jolteon's embarrassed eyes. "Slept well?" He nodded and smiled at her question, "Better than I had in week." His response elicited another worried expression from her. "Why didn't you told me?" She approached him and leaned forward as she placed her paws on her waist, "You should've went here sooner!" The jolteon could do nothing but look away in embarrassment when the flareon reprimanded him, both due to the fact that her towel didn't completely covered her breasts which looked as if those were about to spill any moment, the other reason being she was right. "I know I know.. I just.." He sighs, standing up. "I'll go home now.. Kay? You still need to prepare for your date." He went to the door and opened it, "Don't worry about me alright? I'll recover.. Eventually. Like I always do." He smiled at her, the flareon sighing in resignation, "Fine.. Take care of yourself right? I'll punch you if you didn't." She smiled afterwards, he knew it was just a half hearted threat, though he also knew that she would gladly do it if it meant that he would think straight. With that thought in mind, he closed the door, making sure to keep his suicidal thoughts at bay as he made his way to his home, a small apartment that someone gave to him, making him the owner of the place. It also means that he would be the one to pay for the bills, though the pay of his work covers it, leaving the rest of his money to be spent either on his savings or to things he bought that he fancied, an example of it would be the set of eeveelution plushies that also included eevee, which sat on the other side of his bed whenever he slept.

Walking up the steps of his home made him feel excited, since the setting sun indicated that his companion will be waking up soon, they were an umbreon named Marie whom the jolteon enjoys talking to, despite being in a whole 'nother location and timezone, being somewhere around kalos. He had met her around the time he met his flareon best friend, whom was named Judy. He came across Marie while using Vee-mino, which was an online messaging utility app, both of them having the same interests which is reading his favorite comic. He stopped using the app a few years after he moved into his old home, seemingly forgetting about her, only to meet her later on at Pokecord, to which started awkwardly at first, though they eventually got comfortable enough to talk to each other again, both of them liked roleplaying as they chatted on the app, which caused the jolteon to stay up till the sun rose sometimes, time seemed to be fly away quickly whenever he talks to her. 

Seeing it's still six, he figured she wouldn't be awake yet, as she goes online every nine pm most of the time, though he made sure to greet her whenever she does. He decided to just read some of his books to pass the time then taking a bath afterwards when he felt that he had read enough for today, even so, he still had 20 minutes to spare, so he decided to log in his account and roleplayed while waiting for her to wake up. It was a couple minutes later when a ping sound notified him of a message sent to him, to which he quickly finished his turn in the roleplay he was in before pressing the umbreon's chat.

MarieDeBree#3546: Good morninggggg

DJJolteon#6582: Good mourning!

He chuckled whenever he typed that message, misspelling the word on purpose. 

DJJolteon#6582: How you doing?

MarieDeBree#3546: Am goodddd! U?

DJJolteon#6582: Same as well, I'm glad to hear you are doing fine

He smiled, feeling at ease whenever he talked to the umbreon, despite being strangers to each other. He quickly typed a message after that, following up with another question.

DJJolteon#6582: By the way, you have class right?

MarieDeBree#3546: Pff

MarieDeBree#3546: It's Saturday silly, I don't have classes

DJJolteon#6582: Ah! Right! *facepaws*

DJJolteon#6582: Sorry about that, you know I'm forgetful

He wanted to hit his head on his keyboard, but he knew both Marie and Judy would be mad and concerned at him when he did that, so he relented.

MarieDeBree#3546: It's fineeeee -w-

They talked and roleplayed in the server he was in earlier for an hour or so before eventually she had to go to work, making him feel as if he was alone again, though he kept reminding himself that she would be back since her work isn't as demanding like his, as long as she did well. Though when her line of work is at risk due to him, he will make sure it won't happen, since he didn't want to be the reason she lost her job. So while he waited, he figured that he would play something on his phone while listening to music, deciding to play Blockers.

It was around a few hours later when she returned and the two resumed where they left off, she was on her lunch break as she chatted with him while eating, the thought of food making him hungry. When the umbreon went back to work he made his way downstairs to make a midnight snack, opting to eat something light this time like a couple berries with a bowl of cereal with milk. He thought about drinking coffee but he decided not to, since he would just get reprimanded by Marie. 'That is if she were to know.' His stubborn part told him, it's oh so tempting words almost swayed him, 'But not telling her would be lying..' His kind and honest side retorted. It made him conflicted, so he chose to do a compromise before the voices in his head got worse. After he was done he quickly went back to his room with his mug of coffee, taking a sip as he read his other messages that he forgot to check earlier then replying to them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was around four am in the morning when the first waves of drowsiness hit him, despite finishing his coffee an hour prior. He was feeling tired, especially after he got what he deserved, a reprimand from his online friend after he told her that he drank coffee, though once again they resumed their roleplay only to stop once it was the jolteon's turn to go offline. Judy and Marie's demeanor towards him are actually one of the few things that actually kept him going, though he still feels lonely. He wanted to love someone, yet he was too afraid to fail or to get hurt again. He wanted to hold someone close, to call them his own, but everytime he did he was either pushed away or avoided altogether. So he kept these thoughts to himself, he was like a bottle of air, empty and hollow. He didn't want to tell his troubles and problems to others since it would just burden them. But he knew bottling up his emotions isn't good, because one day, the glass bottle that is his sanity will break, pieces of shattered glass shards would hurt not only himself, but his friends as well.

These thoughts kept swirling around the crevasses of his mind, preventing him from sleeping peacefully. Reaching out to his plushie collection, his paws made contact with soft cool fur which belonged to the glaceon plush, he wasn't feeling picky tonight, so he pulled it close to his chest, it's size being a third of his height that almost covered his torso. Once it was properly laid on him he felt comforted, like he was being hugged by someone, he slowly fell asleep, not noticing the glint from the plush's left eye.


End file.
